New Resident
by FluffyMustache
Summary: Being forcefully pushed into the Everfree Forest by the angry guards sent by the princess, Pepper comes across old land that has changed quite a bit.


Pepper snarled and jumped to the side as an armored stallion blasted a beam of magic in her direction. As she stood after the close call, another fatal streak shot over her shoulder, hitting the crumbling wall her behind her.

She continued to avoid being killed by the angry stallions rapid fires, but also noticed how fast their numbers were increasing. At the rate they were growing, she surely wouldn't survive the next few minutes.

That being known, she cast a quick glare to the enemies, grabbed her light weight pack, and ran like her life depended on it because, obviously, it did.

While she did her best to put distance between her and the guards, she heard the captain barking orders and the pounding of hooves on the ground.

Pepper became desperate to find a hiding spot when pegasi began diving in front of her, or right behind her. She whipped her head from side to side, looking for a good hiding spot.

She couldn't run for much longer.

Quietly commanding herself to calm down, Pepper reminded herself that she knew these woods like the back of her paw. And that was true, she used to live there after all.

After becoming noticeably calm, she mentally drew out a map, thinking of the possible places to hide that even the trained guards wouldn't think of.

Pepper gasped as her thoughts were interrupted, and she swerved to barely miss an oncoming stallion, nearly falling forward when he stood and pulled his hoof back in a swiping motion.

She ducked below the hit and struggled to recover as the others began to do the same as the previous threat.

Okay, apparently there was no being picky with her shelter. They were speeding up the chase and it was becoming difficult to keep up.

More desperate than before, she slid to direct herself to face the Everfree Forest. Her plan was more than possible after that.

Pepper bolted toward the dark, humid area and jumped a small fence separating her old home and the open plain the chase had took place in. She didn't even look back once she entered the secluded place, fearing they would be right on her tail.

She soon stopped once she realized the run had come to an end and the large group of stallions were no longer chasing her. They most likely thought she was no more of a problem when she stepped foot in the Everfree Forest, probably because they thought she would either get lost or be eaten by another predator.

Stepping up to a collapsed tree, splayed across the ground, she flopped on her stomach, using the rough tree as a support. There was no need to be on much of an alert right now anyways, they weren't looking for her.

It was actually much easier than she first thought it would be to lose them. Those cowards didn't even do much of an effort to finish her off. Not that she was complaining though.

The reason they were even chasing her was completely ridiculous anyways. She wasn't planning on killing anyone, or hurting anyone for that matter.

It was because she was a wolf.

Yeah, a wolf. Not one that was huge and vicious ones, with razor sharp teeth and claws like in those stupid little pup movies. Just a wolf. And she hadn't done anything to scare anyone, either. All she was doing was walking through the same field they had tried to kill her in, then they showed up, so pissed you would've figured she had a body in her jaws.

Why would they have showed up so mad when she hadn't even done anything? Pepper thought about it for a while before grunting and holding her head in her paws.

"Ugh, my brain," she moaned, putting her paws back in front of her, annoyed when she realized they were just being stupid and racist against other animals such as herself.

There was no need to rush, so she just sat there, tracing the designs on her fur. The hypnotic patterns of the lines always calmed her when she was mad or upset. For some reason, it helped her to blow off steam.

Her coat was dark blue, with a white underbelly. But then there were the tiger like wisps of black played across her furry arms, chest and back. Her eyes were unique, too. One was neon green, the other neon blue.

Often, someone would look at her, be the rare friendly type, smile, and say, "You look like a dang rainbow, missy."

They would be playful about it, of course, and Pepper would continue walking on, optimistic as always. That's actually what helped her get through all the jerks, like the ones that wanted her dead.

"Well, that's enough thinking. Time to get moving," Pepper said quietly to herself, getting up and stretching her hind legs. She sighed and looked around for a moment before dropping her nose to the ground and sniffing out what direction would be safest to go. You couldn't be careful enough when all the predators were hungry and looking for something to eat.

Pepper pulled her head up and sniffed the air when she smelt the oldest scent track. The older the scent, the better, and this scent smelt ancient.

She paused for a second, reached over to her pack and threw it over her shoulder blades. Without another word, she jumped up and bounded down the animal made trail, not that she needed it.

Her small happy bounces turned into a swift sprint when she saw the forest edge getting closer. That meant the town was fairly close. She had been through these parts before and was excited to see how much they had changed.

"Whoa, was that cottage there before?" Pepper questioned herself, staring out at the small home. "Am I going crazy or somethin'?"

Pepper began to examine the cottage carefully, so when it's door burst open, she yelped and took off, forced to stop when she hurtled face first into the fence that divided the forest from whoevers property this was.

She stared at the door in suspense, waiting to see who or what would come out. It was a... RABBIT! DUN DUN DUUUU- Wait, what?

A little white rabbit ran from the door as if something was chasing him. ...Chasing him. MORE SUSPENSE!

It didn't take long for a small, yellow pegasus to run to the doors opening with a worried expression. My instincts told me to stay quiet or there would be trouble, so I lied flat on the ground, the grass somewhat hiding me.

"Angel! Please come back, you're gonna get lost!" she quietly yelled after the rabbit, staying in the doorway. The rabbit, which I think was named Angel, turned his head and blew a raspberry at the worried pony. I rolled my eyes. I didn't even know him, but I already wanted to rename him devil.

He went past me, in such a rush he ran straight by me without catching me in his sight. I lifted my head slightly and watched him run down the trail I had came from, then make a sharp right. He didn't even notice the large paw prints that I had _not_ made. Oh, boy.

The pony lowered her head in defeat a sighed. "Silly rabbit," she grumbled to herself. Well, there goes my stealth.

"TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, drawing the attention of the now frightened and surprised pony.

I'm a damn idiot...


End file.
